


I WANT/NEED

by 3I0L0Y0 (Kevin_Crumble), Kevin_Crumble, Rj (Kevin_Crumble)



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Baby Daddies, Daddies, Hot, Images, Men - Freeform, Multi, Pictures, WTF, What am I doing?, my gaydar went off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/3I0L0Y0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Kevin_Crumble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Rj
Summary: F-*ahem*-UCK*cough* *cough* ME- *sneeze* DA-*wheeze*-DDY
Relationships: me x daddies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. UNUS ANNUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mork n' etan

is everyone just gonna ignore the level of hotness here:

well okay i'll try that again:

And the lovechild:

BEAUTIFUL

hehehehehe

LOL


	2. UNUS ANNUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Love You 3000  
> ILY 3000  
> 3I0L0Y0  
> #1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1  
> CEO of all Daddies  
> "Forged in the cauldron of his own genius-"  
> *drumroll*

### 🥵🥵🥵

There also is no lack of total, utter, sheer, complete and full 

BEAUTY

of this GOD 

in photos on the internet-

I CANNOT  
FUCKING   
BREATHE

HE IS ALSO JUST ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE:

He AGE VERY NOICE:

(omg i love it when he makes that face)

And well:

nuff said.


	3. Levy me have you, Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's David Rose

I lost track of time and finally watched the last episode of Schitt's Creek. It was amazing-though I must add:

Beautiful.

And that smile, like how can a man be so cute?

Stop taking all the cuteness for yourself. 😡😡

Who doesn't love a man with glasses?

I know I have a problem.


	4. oh wow look at this work of art

If this isn't art to you then you lack a sense of real beauty


	5. Taking Advantage of You Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you click the link I can get in game currency.

So actually this isn't sexual...

http://www.draconistheory.com/index.php?referral=74988

If you like dragons consider this a win.  
If not shame me for my selfish promotion, please.


	6. Cody "the boars are coming for your children" Johnston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9MTMCo8JbQ&t=10s

Here's a Cutie:

Right?

No?

Well dogs make everything better:

Eh?

EH?

Yeah I'm alone on this one. XD


End file.
